deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Urien
Urien is an antagonist in the Street Fighter series. He's a member of the Illuminati, and the younger brother of Gill. Fanon Ideas so Far Possible Opponents * Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Loki (Marvel) History Being the second son of two high-ranking members of the Illuminati, Urien, and his older brother Gill, were expected by the cult with very high expectations, to the point where they were taught Latin at the age of two, and train in martial arts at roughly six years old. When the two were old enough, both Urien and Gill underwent experimentations so that each of them can control a certain element, and the power of Ki. In Urien's case, he acquire the ability to manipulate electricity, and acquired magnetic properties. Years later, the Illuminati were seeking candidates for the next president of the cult. But Urien wasn't one of the candidates due to his mental instability, venomous and violent attitude. When he discovered that Gill was a candidate, and was elected to be the next president of the Illuminati, Urien developed a bitter hatred towards his older brother. Wanting the throne for himself, Urien devised several plans to overthrow his brother when the time was right. With one of them involving the creating of a shapeshifting monstrosity, which would be dubbed as Twelve. At one point, after the demise of Shadaloo, Urien decided to challenge his brother in a fight, in which the winner would be the rightful president of the Illuminati. Urien was able to beat his brother, winning the right to be the Illuminati's president. However, it wasn't long for Urien to discover that Gill threw fight. As it turns out, Gill had acquired a higher ranking than President, and became the Emperor of the Illuminati. Realizing that Gill was still the leader of the Illuminati, and that he was still one rank lower than his brother, Urien's hatred towards his brother grew even further, and his desire to kill Gill, and becoming the rightful ruler of the Illuminati grew worse and worse. Death Battle Info * Name: Urien * Affiliation: Neutral Evil * President of the Illuminati * Height: 6'5" * Weight: 265lbs * Hates his brother Gill, failed experiments, commoners, and anyone who interferes with his plans Powers & Abilities * Electrical Abilities * Magnetic Properties Fighting Style * Illuminati techniques * Pankration ** A sporting event introduced into the Greek Olympic Games. ** Commonly uses moves involving kicking and holds, locks and chokes on the ground. Skills * Genetic research * All forms of combat Movesets * Metallic Sphere * Chariot Tackle * Violence Knee Drop * Dangerous Headbutt * Metallic Aura * Tyrant Slaughter * Temporal Thunder * Aegis Reflector * Dominant Crush Feats * Defeated Eleven, the prototype of Twelve. * Fended off C. Viper by using multiple Aegis Reflectors. * Defeat Balrog. * Responsible for the revival of Charlie Nash. * Easily defeated Charlie Nash. * Became the President of the Illuminati. ** Officially defeated his older brother Gill. ** Only to learn that Gill threw the fight due to Gill becoming the Emperor. * Responsible for the creation of Necro and Twelve. * Possibly became the Emperor of the Illuminati after Gill's defeat/possible demise. Flaws * Mentally Unstable. * Short and violet tempered. * Can be very violent. * Has a massive god complex. * Lost to Chun-Li. ** Though he threw the fight. * Lost to his brother Gill. * Illuminati members don't respect Urien. Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Psychopaths Category:Fighting Game Combatants